


Last Visit

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed pays one last visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I'm back for another visit. It's gonna be a short one though; I've got a train to catch."

"Thanks for listening to me ramble on my previous visits by the way. It helped me sort out various emotional and mental crap," Ed continued.

"Yes, I know you probably would have preferred I confided in you when you first asked," he said before the other could interrupt. "I always meant to. Later. It was always going to be later, once I found the proper words. Well, it's later now and I've said most of them. I only regret not having said them sooner."

There was a hitch in his breath at that, causing him to pause until he could trust his voice again.

"All that's really left to say is to try not to leave me too far behind? I still have a lot of things to do and people to meet. So it's going to be a very long time before I can see you again. I miss you, Alfons. And I love you," Ed choked out. With that, he patted the gravestone marking Alfons' grave, before leaving the cemetery without looking back.


End file.
